


Don't worry you'll remember me

by lightsfillthesky



Series: 8 years together [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Hale Family, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Amnesiac Stiles Stilinski, Beta Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Mpreg, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mpreg, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8259086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsfillthesky/pseuds/lightsfillthesky
Summary: He feels his body hot like fire, he tries to breath but its not enough like he’s chasing the air. He can’t see anything it’s too dark, he can feel the moss between his fingers.The pain his feels course through his body as he slowly opens his eyes, he’s outside it looks like a forest but he doesn’t know where he is...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a short story whoops!

 

He feels his body hot like fire, he tries to breath but its not enough like he’s chasing the air. He can’t see anything it’s too dark, he can feel the moss between his fingers.

 

The pain his feels course through his body as he slowly opens his eyes, he’s outside it looks like a forest but he doesn’t know where he is. He tries to stand up but his legs give out, he can feel tears on his cheeks all away down his throat.

 

That’s when he hears them, howls. He should be scared, should be running but it settles something in him he can feel it in his bones _home, safe_ that’s when he sees a big black wolf looming over him with red eyes. He holds his breath squeezing his eyes shut, the wolf starts licking his face, down his neck. He can hear the wolf whining at him.

 

He opens his eyes and the wolf slowly starts to shift, a naked man loomed over him with jet black hair, green kaleidoscope eyes looking at him with concern, his eyebrows furrowed “love, are you okay?” the man starts touching his shoulders, his face as if he were checking for any wounds he looked down towards his midsection “We’re going to get you to the hospital” he doesn’t know what’s happening just as he’s about to ask, more wolves pile through the trees.

 

He flinches grabbing on to the man’s arms, a growl escapes the man’s throat as he turns to look at the other wolves, they whimper in response tilting their heads to expose their necks “I’m going to pick you up so I can drive you to the hospital” he nods slowly, the man picks him up bridal style holding him close.

 

He feels another wave of pain but as it appears, it slowly disappears. The sensation of fire doesn’t leave him, it starts blooming in his chest “Love you need to control it” he wants to tell the man he doesn’t know how, he doesn’t know what’s happening all he can tell is his fingertips itch. He takes a deep breath, the scent anchoring him, he follows it in till he’s pressed close to the man’s throat, he can feel the waves of heat calm down.

 

He’s placed in a car; he curls in on himself when the man brings him a shirt “This will help” it’s the same scent. When the man gets in the car his wearing sweatpants and a white shirt “We’ll be there soon, Melissa is already waiting for us” he doesn’t know who she is but he doesn’t want to leave the car, he can feel it in his gut that he can trust this man

 

The man places a hand over his knee “you’re okay” he nods slowly, his face buried in the shirt.

 

* * *

 

 

He’s being carried again, there at a hospital when the big doors push open there’s a group waiting, they all turn to look at him rushing towards them. He whimpers as he clutches on to the man hiding his face in the man’s throat “Don’t rush him, where’s Melissa?”

 

He feels a pair of hands combing his hair, he tries to push them away he doesn’t know them. “Honey, we need to check up on you and the pups, we need to get you a private room” he feels his fingers start to itch again

 

“What’s wrong with him?” It’s a man’s voice

 

“Stiles, are you okay?” another man inched closer, he had a crooked jaw.

 

“Maybe something made him a mute?”

 

“Why would he be a mute?”

 

“I don’t know, last month someone almost turned Malia into a bunny”

 

“One time!!” he hears what he assumes is Malia whining.

 

“All of you shut up!” a strawberry blonde scowled as she looks at everyone “Let’s go to the room and figure everything out”

 

* * *

 

 

“Stiles can you tell us what happened?” the strawberry blonde said as she looked at him.

 

He was laying down on a hospital bed in a room filled with people, the man was still close by holding his hand. He was hooked up to an IV “Baby” he felt a warm hand cupping his cheek “You need to talk to us”

 

“One minute, you’re at home cooking and then you’re gone, disappeared into thin air. We all went to look for you, Derek almost lost his mind” A blonde women spoke up from the corner

 

 So his name was Derek, he was furrowing his eyebrows. He lifted his hand smoothing out the lines on his face, it brought a smile on to Derek’s face “Stiles you need to tell us please” the man started rubbing his stomach almost in a soothing way

 

He turned to look at the group in his room “I – “ he dropped his gaze “I don’t know who you are” he whispered

 

He heard growls, which made him move closer to Derek “Everyone calm down”, a man dressed in a sheriffs uniform said, “Son, tell us what happened”

 

“I don’t know, I don’t know who you are or who I am” he felt tears streaming down his face, Derek was cupping his cheek wiping away the tears with his thumb “It’s okay baby”

 

“Wait do you remember Derek?” the strawberry blonde spoke up again. He shook his head

 

“Then why do you trust him?? You were afraid of us in the forest and at the entrance”

 

“Don’t be stupid Jackson, they’re mates it obvious by instinct he’ll trust Derek right?” she turned to look at him

 

“He’s –“ he doesn’t know how to explain it without it seeming silly “He’s home” he could see everyone’s face soften at his words.

 

“Okay, introductions are in order then” she clapped her hands “I’m Lydia” she started pointed to every person in the room “Scott, Jackson, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Malia, Kira, Allison, Liam, Melissa and John” he smiled at them

 

“Well since you know Derek isn’t exactly human, He’s a werewolf, the alpha. Scott, Boyd, Erica, Isaac, Liam and Jackson are werewolf Derek’s betas. Allison is a hunter, human. Kira is a kitsune, Malia a werecoyote. Melissa and the sheriff are humans”

 

“Huh I don't know why but not really fazed about that and what about you?” he asked

 

“I’m a banshee still human” he nodded at the information, it felt familiar in a way.

 

“Derek I need to talk to you outside” Melissa spoke up.

 

He grabbed on to Derek’s hand “please don’t go” Derek rubbed their cheeks together “I’ll be right back, do you want to everyone to leave?” he nodded slowly, he could hear whines coming from the wolves.

 

He was left by himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek could smell Stiles’ sadness as he left the room with a tint of relief that the others were leaving. He closed the door behind him, the whole pack was fidgeting just as the sheriff was about to speak up, Melissa grabbed his wrist “We need to prioritize, first Stiles is healthy a bit dehydrated but none the less fine, now he doesn’t know he’s pregnant with twins, Derek you need to tell him, so I can check up on them. I know you can hear their heartbeats but we still need to see they’re okay”

 

“He’s going to freak out” Scott rubbed his neck

 

“He didn’t freak out when he found out about werewolves” Liam said

 

“A bit different don’t you think? In his mind men can’t have children” Jackson snarked

 

“Since it was only possible because Stiles spark and being mated to a true alpha” Lydia recited

 

Derek pinched the bridge of his nose “Jackson and Liam go to Deaton’s to find out about what could be happening to Stiles. Boyd, Scott and Isaac head out to the preserve follow Stiles scent and see what you can pick up. Lydia and Allison I need you two with the bestiary. The rest of you will do perimeter runs around the hospital, are priority is Stiles” they all nodded, dispersing to go follow their tasks.

 

“I’ll talk to him” he spoke as he held on to the doorknob

 

* * *

 

 

He fiddled with the ring he had on his finger when the door swung open “So we’re married?” he lifted his hand wiggling his fingers, Derek smiled “We’ve been married for fours years”

 

“How old am I? How old are you? Wait no tell me the whole story about us” he asked

 

“You’re 26, I’m 32 and we’ve been dating since you were 18, we got married when you turned 22”

 

“So how did we meet?” he smiled

 

“Your dad’s the sheriff I was introducing myself as the new local alpha when you came in holding a box filled with puppies that you found abandoned at your campus and went into a complete tangent on how irresponsible human beings are, you were really passionate. You immediately clammed up when you noticed on what you walked in to but then dived into a bunch of questions on werewolf hierarchy and you kept on handing me the puppies since “you’re the alpha, you have to take care of them” I think your dad thought I was going to eat you”

 

“So I’m guessing it wasn’t love at first sight?”

 

Derek grabbed his hand “I knew when I meet you, you were my mate”

 

“Mate? Is it like soul mates?” he glanced up to look at him. Derek threading their fingers together and nodded

 

“Is that why I felt connected to you? Felt safe?”

 

“Before we got married, we got what would you called ‘werewolf married’ it’s a mate bond, we had a ceremony in front of the pack” he pulled down his collar “I bit you and you bit me, you can sense me and I can sense you”

 

He pulled down the hospital gown touching his skin, he could feel the scar and indentation of teeth “whoa” he smiled at Derek

 

“There’s something else we need to talk to about” Derek rubbed his thumb across Stiles wrist “I’m a true alpha, you’re a spark, you have magic inside you. One of the most powerful sparks my mother’s emissary has ever seen”

 

“What can I do?”

 

“It goes with your belief, you can do anything and that’s what I want to talk about.”

 

He looks up to Derek “You’re pregnant with twins” Derek said carefully

 

He hummed “Wait what??! That’s what?? I just thought maybe you know I was the type of guy who liked to eat more food than usual you know? But that can’t be possible, well I mean I know you just said I’m magical but how is that possible I’m pretty sure I saw a bunch of man parts when I got changed into this beautiful gown” he could feel his breath hitching, Derek grabbed the back of neck “Breathe baby breathe” he started rubbing their cheeks together

 

He took deep breaths, the scent of Derek anchoring him “Melissa wants to check on them make sure they’re okay. I can hear the heartbeats but just to be safe. You were out in the woods, we have no idea what happened to you or why” he looked into Stiles eyes, hoping he can trust Melissa, that he’s telling the truth.

 

“I’m internally freaking out but” he placed a hand over his stomach “I trust you, I feel that I can trust you. Can you stay with me”

 

Derek smiled at him “Of course I will”

 

* * *

 

“whoa, that’s oh my god”

 

He freaked for a good five minutes when Melissa placed gel over his stomach, because you can’t go from your whole life being told something and then you’re here breaking the laws of nature.

 

Apparently that’s why he was in a private room even if werewolves were known, male pregnancy were incredibly slim and usually only happened between two werewolves, where one was an alpha. He felt like his brain was working overtime, categorizing all this information.

 

He was a blank slate, 26 years just erased he didn’t even recognize his own father which for some reason made the man have a sad look on his face.

 

But this, he wasn’t prepared for this, the two heartbeats he could hear, was something beyond magical it felt right. Melissa showed him that those two dots on the screen where his babies. He felt all gooey inside, he couldn’t explain it he felt connected “That’s amazing, that’s our kids” he turned to look at Derek, who had a fondness in his eyes

 

* * *

 

Derek was driving them home, since there wasn’t a medical answer on his amnesia there really wasn’t a reason to stay at the hospital “This is where you live?”

 

Derek chuckled “This is where we live, some of our betas live with us as well”

 

“It’s beautiful” it was a white large three-story house sitting in the middle of the preserve with a wrap around porch and a porch swing near the front door with beautiful flowers surrounding the front lawn, the wolves were sitting on the steps waiting “Does it hurt them? that I only feel safe with you?”

 

Derek grabbed his hand “They understand what’s happening, whatever happened to your memories fortunately didn’t affect the bonds, ill just take more time with the others”  

 

* * *

 

Stiles walked around the entire house, touching every book, every picture. The whole first floor was filled with pictures, he didn’t recognize where there were taken but he did recognize the people, it was pictures taken at picnics, beaches, in the forest, a bowling alley other pictures were just of Derek and him.

 

He could feel curious eyes on him as he walked through the kitchen, it felt like it was a faint memory but he still couldn’t remember. He headed towards the rooms he had no idea what room was who’s but it felt nice, comfortable.

 

He recognized Derek and his bedroom for some reason it felt warmer and smelled sweeter, there was a picture of their wedding day, another of them in the forest he had to assume that it was the mating ceremony Derek talked about. It was confusing being somewhere where he felt safe, he knew it was his but he felt out of place.

 

“It’s a lot to take in” He turned around to see Derek leaning against the doorframe, he nodded “It’s weird” he touched the covers on the bed, rubbing it between his fingers “You can go to sleep if you want, I have to talk to the betas first. If you want I can sleep on the couch”

 

“No!” he grimaced as his tone of voice “I mean can you sleep with me?” he fiddled with his fingers nervously “I like when you’re around”

 

Derek padded through the room going to a closet, pulling out pajamas “Here, I’ll be back, everything on the left side is yours” Derek kissed him on the forehead as he pulled back and headed out the door. 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was standing in front of his whole pack, his arms crossed over his chest he looked at Boyd first “What did you pick up in the preserve?”

 

Boyd stood straighter when all attention was on him “We sensed magic and a putrid smell lingering”

 

“Jackson?”

 

“Deaton said it could be various first he thought it was a Pontianak, it’s originally from Indonesia because some genius brought it over to a guy who liked to collect weird shit. They take on the appearance of a woman dressed in a white dress, who cries loudly. Apparently she feasts on pregnant woman by clawing at their stomachs but since Stiles had no marks, that was out the window but when we got the call from Boyd he narrowed it down”

 

“It’s either a witch or faerie” Liam spoke up “the putrid smell said it could be how potent the spell was originally he thinks it was meant to kill him but they must of underestimated him and it caused him amnesia.”

 

“He said magic that is forced always backfires” Jackson said

 

“So someone kidnapped a witch or faerie to do their evil bidding?” Malia asked

“Lydia what about you?” Derek turned to look at her, she brought out a binder from her purse “I can confirm what they said, hunters occasionally use them”

 

Derek’s blood ran cold his eyes turning crimson red

 

“We asked my dad if he knew about any hunters coming through he told me he didn’t, that no one has reported to him but if there using magic they can hide their tracks. So he’s making some calls and asked the sheriff for help on going to some abandoned buildings, that are owned by my family” Allison spoke up

 

Isaac walked up toward Derek engulfing him in a hug “He’ll be okay” Erica was next huffing as she walked towards them “Derek you know us, we’re badass and we’re pack” she smooshed herself between both men before Derek could even answer everyone rushed over in a giant hug “History won’t repeat itself Derek” Lydia whispered

 

* * *

 

 

 

He couldn’t sleep, he felt hot almost burning he tossed and turned in till he got out of bed walking towards Derek’s closet he was hesitant at first in till he pulled open the closet grabbing a sweater he saw. He placed it over his head pulling the collar up to his nose and pushed himself on the bed curling in on himself, he finally felt himself fall asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When he woke up he was surrounded by more heat than usual, the sweater he was wearing was making him sweat now. He opened his eyes sluggishly and Derek was on his back his lips parted a bit, his face completely peaceful.

 

He got up pulling the sweater off as he laid back down resting his head on Derek’s shoulder“what if I don’t get my memory back” he whispered to no one.

 

“You will and if you don’t we’ll create new ones” He heard Derek’s raspy voice as he felt an arm circle around him, Derek’s hand resting on his side

 

“You’re very optimist”

 

“You always said someone had to be” Derek smiles

 

Stiles stifles a yawn with his hand “I’m smart”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek and him are downstairs, he had headed immediately to the fridge but stopped _why_ he felt Derek’s warm hands on his shoulders “Give it time, I’ll make you breakfast” as he sat down, everything in his being screamed.

 

As he waited people started piling through, barely awake as they passed by him touching the back of his neck or his shoulder. He noticed that he didn’t flinched _progress._ Derek gave him a plate of pancakes with fresh cut fruit and orange juice it wasn’t in till he saw the food that he noticed how hungry he actually was.

 

No one ate in till he took the first bite he assumed it was hierarchy thing Derek had explained to him. After that everyone at the table feel into quiet conversations, he watched how they acted with each other; they would steal food and poke fun. It felt comfortable.

 

He felt someone looking at him, the hairs on his neck raising. He turned towards the window a woman was standing in the middle of the forest “Who’s –“ before he could finish he was right in front of her.

 

He took a gulp as he looked at her, she was stained in blood only wearing a small night gown that reached her knees, she was barefoot and had gashes all over her body “Do you need help?” he asked, he could hear the growls that sent shivers down his back and a door slamming.

 

She stepped closer to him a hand lightly touching his stomach with tears in her eyes as she faced him “I’m sorry, they wanted me to kill you. I didn’t know you were carrying” a sob escaped her mouth “I missed my family, they said that if I killed you they would let me go”

 

He grabbed her trembling hand, it felt automatic like he needed to comfort her “What happened? How are you here?”

 

She lifted her gaze, black curls falling on her face “You, after I hit you with the spell nothing happened at first, they all aimed their guns at you but I could feel my magic working but it was working slower than usual. You gave them a feral grin as you lifted your palm you started burning them. Only one hunter was left but you doubled over that’s when I saw you covering your stomach I teleported you somewhere else, he thought you had done it” she squeezed his hand “He’s still out there, they bounded me to them but it’s weaker now”

 

“Since there is only one left” he heard growls coming from behind, she immediately tensed up “Derek, it’s okay” he glanced back to see the black wolf shudder as he slight bowed his head shifting back.

 

“How do we break it?” he turned back to look at her, she smiled weakly at him “Even after what I did, you still want to help me”

 

“You were forced to, held against your well and you helped me who knows what would have happened if you left me there, I would have been with a hunter and had no memory of who I was”

 

“That was the effect? You can’t remember?” he nodded.

 

She turned to look at Derek “May I? I can reverse it, I mean no harm to him” Derek walked closer to her flashing his red eyes as he gave her a small nod.

 

She brought her hand up placing a hand on Stiles forehead murmuring words in another language.

 

His whole body immediately felt on fire, it was like rubber bands snapping in his head a feeling of a migraine coming and going along with a wave of nausea. When he finally opened his eyes he was sitting on the floor between Derek’s legs he could feel Derek lathering his throat with his tongue. He lifted his hand passing his fingers though Derek’s hair “Hey big guy”

 

He heard Erica shriek “Does that mean???” she walked towards his line of vision practically jumping up and down. “Hey Catwoman” he winked, she launched herself on him smoothing him in kisses “Don’t ever do that to us again batman” his whole mouth was covered in blonde curls as he rubbed her back, he could feel the bonds again, he could sense where his pack was “Come on you guys I know you want cuddles” he sang.

 

In a flash the whole pack was plastered near him, over his leg, touching his shoulder always being mindful of his stomach he felt a rush of love. He looked at Derek “I remember them, I remember you” Derek lifted his chin with his fingers placing a soft chaste kiss on Stiles lip “I love you” Stiles smiled

 

“I love you too” Derek dragged his nose along Stiles’ temple “We love you guys too” Allison smiled as she squeezed Stiles hand.

 

* * *

 

“Okay now that Derek’s dressed, there is still one hunter left and then Reya can be freed, we can find out why the attack in the first place and then Boyd can make me those cookies I love” Stiles smiled as he sat on the couch covered in blankets, he likes being pampered by the pack and he knew how it must have been for them feeling him fear them in a way even if it was such a short time. Boyd gave a small smile “Sure”

 

Reya was standing in a corner sporting some of Lydia’s old clothes; Jackson and Isaac both had a close eye on her each standing near Stiles. “I just called my dad said they found the hunter apparently he was scared shitless of the powers Stiles had so he gave himself up. He’s in jail right now” Allison walked back in the room

 

Stiles grinned “I love when things just resolve themselves literally almost never happens”

 

“Scott, Boyd, Reya and I will go to the police department to find answers since I’m assuming what ever is bounding Reya to the hunter needs to fixed magically will come back here” Derek spoke as he stood up

 

Stiles smiled at him gratefully, he didn’t want to leave his home and less to go see the hunter, he squeezed Derek’s hand. Derek bent down placing a kiss on the crown of Stiles head “I’ll be back” He turned to look at each person “Protect him”

 

* * *

 

 

Derek came back fueled with anger, the reasoning on why they had attack Stiles was because there had heard a rumor of him carrying cubs, he felt his eyes constantly shifting, his fangs protruding from his gums Boyd had to drive them back because he was furious.

 

It died down when he walked back in his home; the scent of cinnamon, his mate and pack filled his senses. In the living room Stiles was in the middle of a big pack pile, Isaac crushed to his side his face hiding in the crook of Stiles neck “Hey love” everyone perked up expect the humans of the pack who were still laying on Stiles thighs.

 

He had a nagging feeling on who was the one that spread this information. Stiles gave him a warm smile “what happened?”

 

“Let’s go to my office” he gestured to Scott, Boyd, Chris and the sheriff to follow him. He extended his hand so Stiles could grab it; he threaded their fingers as they walked further in to the house.

 

Stiles immediately settled on Derek’s lap “What did you guys find out?” Derek splayed his hands over Stiles tummy, dragging the tip of his nose along Stiles’ throat

 

“They were after you because you were pregnant, somehow they found out” Chris said

 

“But only the pack knows” Stiles furrowed his eyebrows “they wouldn’t say anything”

 

“No but what about Deaton ” the sheriff spoke up

 

“You think? But he just helped us” he turned to look at Derek

 

“We talked about it in the car. Logically no one in the pack would say anything to anyone. Deaton is the only one who knows and no one would suspect if it were him, he must of assumed all the hunters had been killed since Jackson only told him about the magical aspect” Boyd said

 

Scott shifted side to side as he said “Deaton has been odd these past few days I thought it was just stress I mean he’s been getting phone calls a odd hours but his office is warded so I can’t hear anything”

 

“He didn’t seem that happy when he found out I was carrying. I just thought I was imagining it you know? I mean he’s your mom’s emissary” Stiles said as a peak of panic started raising in him

 

Derek rubbed his cheek alongside Stiles “I’m going to call my mother and Peter see what they have to say about this”

 

* * *

 

 

To say Derek’s mom was furious was an understatement, she and Peter were both driving back they promised to be here in an hour. He didn’t have to be a werewolf to hear her fuming over the phone especially Peter who had become very overprotective of him.

 

Derek had sent out Malia and Jackson to watch the Clinic to make sure Deaton stayed put, they had just shared the news to the rest of the pack and Stiles basically had to put his foot down before people ended up murdering veterinarians. He noticed Scott in the corner of his eyes looking out the window with sadness in his eyes. He walked over to him bumping their shoulders together “It’s not your fault Scott”

 

Scott shook his head “But what if something had happened to you, to my nieces or nephews. I should have seen something, I practically live at that clinic”

 

“Scott, we’re blind sometimes. We don’t see what we don’t want to. We had no reason not to trust him, Talia even vouched for him. We never know. People aren’t white and black. I don’t blame you, Derek doesn’t blame you, and the pack doesn’t blame you. Understand?”

 

Scott looked at him for a couple of second in till he nodded “Okay” lightly pushing their shoulder together

 

* * *

 

 

“Boyd I love you” he was stuffing his face with Boyd’s cookies, which he didn’t make a habit of making he only made them on special occasions. Boyd blushed as he brought over a cup of milk.

 

“Reya, let’s get you home!” he clapped his hands as he walked over to her, he looked over to Derek “Need your claw big guy” he stuck out his thumb as Derek gently started piercing his skin.

 

He brought his thumb up Reya’s forehead drawing a sigil in his blood as he placed her hand between his own repeating the enchantment. When he opened his eyes she was wearing a dressed made out of flowers, roots covering her arms, she had a warm glow to her as she smiled at him “Thank you Alpha Hale, Alpha mate Hale my family is indebted to you call on us whenever you need us” she pecked both of their cheeks and then she disappeared.

 

* * *

 

 

Talia and Peter arrived shortly after, the four of them congregating in Derek’s office for more privacy. Both of them listened attentively to what had happened to Stiles and berated Derek for not telling them sooner.

She walked up to Stiles, nuzzling his cheek “I’m so sorry” her black hair cascaded down her shoulders, he engulfed her in a hug “Stop it. You couldn’t have known this would happen”

 

“How are you so calm?” Peter smirked “I thought you’d be on a witch hunt”

 

He pulled back, placing a hand over his tummy “Because I have others to think about now. A couple of years ago, I totally would have been the first one at the clinic turning him into a poodle but I have to put my family first” he threaded his finger’s with Derek’s, smiling at Derek.

 

Talia’s face soften as she looked at her son and his mate, she knew Derek always dreamed of this, always wanting someone to share his life with. After Paige she had feared he would give up, closing himself to avoid any more heartbreak but here he is, a true alpha with a strong pack. She’s proud of all her children but Derek is different he was always her bunny even now seeing a grown man in front of her she can only see the little boy who was scared of the dark, who jumped on her bed early in the morning to wake her up with kisses, the boy who wanted to be just like his father, who cried when Laura bothered him.

 

“Derek, give Peter and I permission to resolve this ” she wasn’t asking as his mother but as an alpha to another, this wasn’t her territory. She felt entitled to resolve this problem that she believe she created, placing her trust in the wrong person

 

Derek eyes bleed red he knew what she was capable of as an alpha and mother “I give you permission”

 

Her eyes flashed as well “Thank you, we’ll come to tell you when everything is finished” Peter and her both scent marked them and left

 

“Your mom still scares me” Stiles murmured, Derek chuckled as he buries his nose in his mate’s hair taking in the scent of cinnamon and contentment “me too”

 

* * *

 

 

It was well into the night when they returned. Deaton in tow he had bruises across his, Peter gripping the back of Deaton’s neck his claws pricking the man’s skin.

 

The whole pack automatically placed Stiles in the middle, up front was Derek, Boyd and Scott behind them Erica, Jackson and Isaac and so forth.

 

Peter pushed Deaton to his knees “He confessed, to have hired and contacted hunters and another alpha from an adjacent pack”

 

Derek felt his fangs extend as he stalked closer to Deaton “Why?”

 

“I believe in balance, Stiles pregnancy disrupts that. If he were to give birth to those children that were conceived by one of the most powerful sparks and a true alpha it would corrupt the order. No one can have that power”

 

“That isn’t your choice to make, our children haven’t even been born yet you can’t decide their future” Derek growled

 

A hallow laugh erupted in the air “You got to be kidding me, all of this is because of your fucking balance?” he could feel the turmoil within him raise

 

He pushed himself forward “You put my children’s lives in danger, my life, Derek’s, the whole fucking pack because you thought it was for balance. Look deep down Deaton we all know that’s bullshit. You have always said you’re neutral fucking Switzerland. When we would got to you for help you’d be cryptic as hell spewing how it isn’t your place”

 

Stiles stepped forward moving in front of Derek “You never approved of Derek did you? This has nothing to do with your fucking balance” he narrowed his eyes at the man on the floor, he felt his hands burn up “This had to do with your fucked up ideals”

 

He crossed his arms over his chest “You know what I’m capable of doing to protect my family. At the beginning you probably where a good man but now your soul is tainted black”

 

He crouched down being face to face with Deaton, Peter gripped Deaton’s neck again “I know what to do to you, because of you I lived something that I have always feared. My father had to see me act like my mother did, relieving all those memories. Being afraid of those who I trust completely” he placed his hand over Deaton’s forehead “the same thing will happen to you, your memories will slowly crumble you won’t know what’s real and what’s fake. You’ll hear whispers of the past gradually making you insane. You’ll spend the rest of your life rotting away in a dark room never to be seen again” even though Deaton stayed quiet he could feel him trembling under his palm.

 

He stood up, nodding at Peter who dragged Deaton towards the door.

 

“Shit” Erica said, “If we ever need a daily reminder that Stiles is scary as hell”

 

He snorted as he turned around wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck tucking his face in Derek’s throat, the scent anchoring him back. “I love you” Derek whispered as he wrapped his arms around Stiles waist “I love you too Der” he leaned all his weight on him. Lydia was the first to walk up to them this time hugging Derek from behind, everyone even Talia was in a big hugging fest “How is this our life?” he asked to no on in particular “You love it Stilinski” he heard Jackson say and he did, he truly did.

 

Regardless of the bad, he wouldn’t change it.

**Author's Note:**

> Like i said i originally thought this was going to be funny because i had this idea of a pregnant memory lost stirken Stiles freaking out on the fact that he is a guy and pregnant. somehow along the way it turned very serious and well this came out!


End file.
